1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machining center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58(1983)-171229, for instance, there has been known a machining center comprising a support rotating about an axis at 45.degree. to the rotating axis of a spindle, and a turn table rotating on the support about an axis at 45.degree. to the rotating axis of the support. However, known machining centers of this type are disadvantageous in that since a column is provided opposed to the support and the turn table and the spindle head is supported on the column, the overall size of the machining center is enlarged, so it requires a large area to install it, and since the spindle head is directed substantially horizontally, the face of a workpiece to be worked is opposed to the column and is difficult to observe during working.